Sweet Serenade
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Ouran Host Club cross. Peace is at hand, it's been that way for six years now. Hotaru finds herself at a new school, that looks like it's fit for princes, and princesses. Surviving battles, seems easier then surviving this place.
1. Prologue

**_Spirit- _**Ok, you can't get mad at me for starting a new story.

**_Tenshi-_** Yeah, we can't. It's Spirit's birthday today.

_**Spirit-**_ That's right, it's my 18th. So as a present to myself, and just really causeI thought of the idea, I present to you with this story. It's an Ouran High School Host Club cross with Sailor Moon. If you hadn't read the manga or seen the anime, well I pretty much explain things in here. But the anime is on youtube so go check it out if you can.

_**Tenshi-**_ Spirit doesn't own either series or their characters.

**_Spirit- _**If you have idea's for who to pairup Hotaruand Tenshi with, pleaselet me know.

* * *

Prologue

Ouran High School, an ultra exclusive private school with a reputation of being one of the best. It is also one of the hardest to get into if you didn't have the money, which was more likely then not. Only the wealthiest of families could have their children attend, and once in a blue moon was a "commoner" able to get in due to their outstanding grades. Yes, it was that kind of school, where money and pedigrees rule. Even such things as instant ramen, has not reached these students mouths. Nothing but the best is excepted, and to most, everything else just doesn't exist.

Aside from all the hardcore classes, and rules, there were a few things to look forward to. Christmas balls, and I mean balls, beautiful music, high quality food, dancing. There was also the Halloween festival, where there were no classes, and students were able to visit workshops and dress in costumes. Valentines was always the best for would be, and already, couples. Expensive chocolates and bouquets flying around, you really can't help but get into it. After all, this school had nothing but money to spend.

Last were the clubs, ah yes, the clubs. You name it and they probably had it. Kendo, archery, gardening, cooking, the works. But there is one club that stands out from all the rest. A club run entirely by some of the richest and most beautiful guys of the school. It is held in an unused Music room away from everything else. They are known as The Host Club. Where the men are to wait on the ladies of Ouran high. The female clients pay for one the members company, who then flirt with them or maybe even with each other. They do whatever it takes to make their clients happy, while still keeping within school rules. . . well most of them. They are the ones even hosting the balls. Of course, you have to have money to get in, and it isn't going to be cheap. But none the less, the members of the Host Club, are always at the top of their game and are always full of surprises. Especially for their newest member.

Well this story will eventually tie in with them, but for right now I'll leave you with that information. The rest will just have to be read. Now, about the two newest members of Ouran High. First: Tomoe Hotaru. A 16 year old who just transferred in November. She comes from a semi-wealthy family, and has exquisite grades. Hotaru also has many connections, as most of her friends own their own businesses or are famous one way or another. Not to mention she is rather attractive. Yes, I'd say she would fit right into her new school.

Second: Tomoe Tenshi. A 16 year old boy who is Hotaru's older twin. Transfereing in at the same time. Is also from the same family, with even better grades then his sister. Same connections, and is also rather attractive himself. Might even be Host Club material. There's just one minor detail not mentioned in any of their records: Hotaru's a Sailor Senshi and Tenshi's the Grim Reaper. But that's not going to weigh them down. . .is it?

_**

* * *

Spirit- And that's all. I'll post Chapter 1 tomorrow. I'm going to be busy all day.**_

**_Tenshi_**- That's why she's posting this at Midnight.Can we go to sleep now?

**_Spirit_**- Sure remember to help with pairings, but if no one can think of any, then I'll just make them. Well please Review! Ja ne

Death


	2. Saku

_**Spirit**_- The first chapter like I promised. However I don't know when I'll have time to write the second one. Hopefully tomorrow. I'll be out again to day, throwing away most of my b-day money.

_**Tenshi**_- Yay! shopping!

_**Spirit**_- you're a guy, you're not supossed to like shopping.

_**Tenshi**_- I do when we go to that anime store! Spirit-chan doesn't own either series or their characters. And I own myself thank you very much. Enjoy please!

Much Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 1:Saku 

Sunlight cascaded through the window of a small violet and white room. The form on the bed shifted slightly before settling back in comfort. However their peace did not last long. A small alarm clock in the shape of a star began to ring loudly 'til a pale hand stretched out from under the cover to try and find it's off switch. Much to the persons dismay, they couldn't. Groaning was heard as they threw the covers off and grabbed the clock. The petite girl quickly turned it off and set it back on the stand. She then yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. It was here, the first day at another new school. At least this time they didn't have to move.

Violet eyes blinked open and looked to the chair by her bathroom door. There on it was a yellow dress that was supposed to be her new school's uniform. It looked more appropriate for a tea party. Still, she would just have to put up with it at least until her guardians decided to transfer her again. Fat chance though. This was supposed to be the best high school in all of Japan. Sighing she got up, grabbed the uniform and went into the small bathroom to change out of her blue pajama's. once she was done dressing and brushing her short ebony hair, she stepped out to look at herself in her full length mirror on her closet door. Well, it wasn't to bad. It was nice looking, but was not very function able. Deciding she better hurry up, she made her bed and left the room to proceed down the stairs to breakfast.

A tall sandy blonde haired woman was sitting at the traditional sized Japanese table, drinking coffee and reading this mornings paper. Upon hearing her adopted daughters footsteps she looked up with a bright smile. "Ohayho Hotaru, you look nice."

"Arigato Haruka-papa. Is Tenshi down yet?" She asked before sitting down across from her. A bowl of miso soup, and rice were already set out for her.

"No, but he should be. . . If He Doesn't Want Me To Get Him!" she yelled, making sure the boy would hear her. Footsteps were soon heard running down the stairs. A boy who looked a lot like Hotaru soon appeared, out of breath. His ebony hair was spiked except for a long strand at the nape of his neck that was kept in a ponytail. He wasn't as pale as his sister, but still seemed like he didn't go out to much.

Laughing nervously he then said, "gomen, I was listening to my stereo." Haruka shook her head as he sat down next to his sister. Quickly they ate the food and took the dishes to the kitchen. Michiru, their second adoptive mother, was already there, pouring herself the last of the coffee. She smiled when the twins walked in and over to the sink.

"You ready for your new school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hotaru replied truthfully as Tenshi just nodded. "Well we better get going. Ja ne Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa."

"Bye, be good! Especially you Tenshi! " Haruka called as the two grabbed their bags.

Tenshi called back, "I'll try!" before putting on his shoes and leaving the house after his sister did.

The school was not to far off. The violet eyed girl was glad she got to walk. The morning coolness had not yet disappeared, and dew drops were still apparent on the lawns and bushes. It wasn't long before she saw other girls wearing the same uniform as hers. There were some boys walking to, who went to Ouran High as well, seeing as they had the same blue uniform as Tenshi wore. Yep, that was their new schools name. Ouran High School, or Ouran Institute. Either way, it was a private school for of course the rich, or the incredibly smart. The two probably could've got in with a scholarship, but Setsuna, their third and last "mother", insisted on paying for it. After all, hardly anyone could get in with just a scholarship, so Setsuna didn't want her "children" to feel "different". Though really, Hotaru couldn't care less. She was horrible at making friends, so it wouldn't have made a difference. Besides she probably had nothing in common with these kids. Tenshi stood a better chance then her. Although, they might not like his airheaded and idiotic ways.

Walking through the gate she found the front to be slightly crowded. Groups of girls stood around giggling and chatting away like birds. The boys conversed to, just not in such large, loud groups. Letting a sigh escape her lips she willed herself to walk past them and into the grand building, Tenshi following behind, mouth agape and wide eyed. It felt and looked like a castle. How could Setsuna really afford to send them here? Sure they were a wealthy family, but it seemed you would have to be millionaires to attend here. The tops of some towers had stained glass for windows and the architecture was very detailed and elegant. Thankfully the classrooms didn't seem like they held more then at least 30 students. Hotaru thought they would be more like college classrooms. After finding their classroom they took some seats in the middle towards the back. Hotaru set her bag down, and took out a book to read until the start of classes. Tenshi rushed over to the windows and stared outside, resembling a small child as he oohed and awed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru stop it." came a firm voice. Violet eyes looked over the top of the book to see three boys walk in. Two, the taller ones, were twins. They had the same color hair as Haruka that was styled like a pop stars. Their eyes were golden and they were grinning at the shorter one between them. Upon closer inspection, Hotaru realized that the smaller was actually a girl. She had boyish cut brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry Haruhi, we couldn't help it." one laughed.

"Well, save that stuff for after school." the girl said, then spotted Hotaru. Hotaru blushed slightly and went back to reading. "Hello there."

Hotaru looked up again to see the brunette smiling at her. She stood up and bowed politely. "Uh, hello."

"I've never seen you before, you must be new. I'm Fujioka Haruhi." she said walking over.

"Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru replied.

Instantly the twins had pushed Haruhi behind them and took one of Hotaru's hands into both of theirs. "Hello, we are the Hitachiin Brothers."

"I'm Kauro"

"And I'm Hikaru."

Hotaru blushed as they gave her seductive smiles. It almost seemed the air around them was sparkling and loaded with flowers.

"Knock it off already. I see enough of this at the club." Haruhi yelled, pulling them both away.

"Hello!" the four looked over to see Tenshi bouncing toward them. "I'm Hotaru's twin brother. Tomoe Tenshi!"

The two boys grinned. "Really? Well then, you are the second pair of twins to come here!"they said simultaneously.

"Ooh I feel special!" Tenshi chirped.

Hotaru and Haruhi sweat-dropped. Haruhi was about to add a comment when the second bell rang and students came flooding in. Immediately afterwards the teacher stepped in. Everyone rose and bowed respectably.

"Ohayho class." the teacher said.

"Ohayho sensei." was the response. Hotaru and the others quickly took their seats as the teacher began to call role. "Everyone we have two new students joining us. Will you please introduce yourself's?"

Hotaru nodded and shyly stood up before slightly bowing. "Ohayho, Watashi wa Tomoe Hotaru desu."

"And I'm Tomoe Tenshi!" Tenshi said, standing with a not so shy air around him.

"Please make them feel welcomed here. Alright, now back to yesterdays lesson." Hotaru sat back down as the older woman began to write on the chalkboard as she read from a lesson plan book. She took out her notebook and began copying the notes.

'Oh no, I don't any of this. Looks like I'm behind.' she thought, as she mentally sighed. Why was she always being transferred? There had been no youma or enemies since chaos, which was six years ago. Peace had reigned for some time now, and the others had all moved on to accomplish their dreams. Usagi and Mamoru didn't have to become King and Queen, which they were thankful for. It wasn't to long after Chaos that Chibiusa was born. She was now in first grade and living a normal life. Usagi was a housewife, and Mamoru worked for a major company. Makoto had opened up her own restaurant with a florist shop on the side. It was now one of the nicest places in town to eat. If the wonderful food didn't draw you in, the beautiful fragrance of the flowers did. Minako had become a pop princess like she always dreamed. Her biggest hit was a song called "C'est le vie"1. Every teenaged girl owned at least one of her albums or singles.

Ami had unfortunately gone off to Germany for medical school. However she only had three more years left there and then she would be returning. She, of course, also visited during the holidays and sometimes even Usagi's and Chibiusa's birthday. Rei had become the head priestess at her shrine after her grandfather passed away. She was now famous for her readings, and volunteer work at children's hospitals. Haruka had kept her racing job and sometimes did small openings with Michiru at concerts. Because of her stubbornness, a lot more women got into the racing business. Michiru was now an art teacher at a local studio. She taught all ages, and nearly all kinds of art. Last would be Setsuna, who was relieved of her duties as time keeper until further notice. On the second story of the studio she ran a small designing business. She made all kinds of outfits, and received about 12 requests each week. Thankfully she ha others working with her.

Yep, everybody was happy with their new lives. Except of course for Hotaru and Tenshi. She felt like they were the odd ones out. All the others were out of college and had started their careers. Chibiusa was so young and had made tons of friends at her school. The violet eyed twins was stuck switching between schools, and friendless. Setsuna was paying an arm and leg for them to go here though. Maybe Hotaru could actually live out the rest of the school year in this one. For some reason her guardians always found something wrong with the schools they sent herself and Tenshi to. Too many fights, the teachers slack off, the rules are to lenient, on, and on, and on. She felt like a military kid. Heck, she was surprised they hadn't sent her to one of the military academies yet. They probably didn't sit to well with Michiru though.

Shacking herself of her thoughts she went back to writting before the teacher noticed she was slacking off. If she wanted to stay in this school, she needed to get good grades, and work hard. Making friends might also help to. . . if she was any good at it. Well, friends would just have to be a bonus, everything else had to come first. Quickly catching up with what the teacher was saying she continued to copy notes and soon they began doing class work. Tenshi was by now fast asleep on his desk. Book propped up to hide that little fact.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- And so ends the first chapter of this tragic, heartbreaking tale. 

_**Tenshi**_- eh? I thought this was a comedy. . .

_**Spirit**_- It is, I just felt like being dramatic. Well please Review! Ja ne

Death


	3. Tobira

**_Spirit_**- Ello everyone. How are you doing? 

_**Tenshi**_- Ok we hope.

_**Spirit**_- Well another chapter has arrived. I'm going to try and update one chap each week. It might not always be this fic, but I'll try to have something out. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Oh and I just though of this paring: Hotaru/Nekozawa I also got a vote for Hotaru/Mori . . . then again I'm still not to sure if I'm going to even put real pairings in here. Well tell me what you think would be best. A pairing would add more of a plot, but then again it's the Host Club. . . a plot-line always occures.

Thanks To All My Reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 2: Tobira(The Door) 

"Oi, Hotaru-chan!" Tenshi called from across the lunch room. A few of the students looked over at the petite girl who was now slightly blushing at her brothers. . . loudness.

Said boy came bounding over with his bento box. They may be able to afford going to this school, but it's lunch food prices were outrageous. "You should come eat with me." he said grabbing her by the elbow.

"Where?"

"In our classroom. I'm afraid to eat in a place like this. Everyone's so proper." he said glancing at all the kids who were eating their food delicately.

Hotaru threw him a side glance. "Tenshi-chan we had to eat like that in the Silver Millennium."

"I know, but I hated it. Please?" he cried. Hotaru had to quickly agree before he started crying which would cause a scene. "Yay! Let's go!"

Without wasting time he dragged the smaller girl back into the hall and to the classroom. Much to their surprise another student was eating their lunch there. It was Fujioka Haruhi. She looked up from her own bento and smiled at them. Tenshi smiled and immediately went to take the desk in front of the brunette. Haruhi looked a little surprised, but then didn't seem to mind. Hotaru quietly walked over to the two. After giving her twin a stern look, she then faced the other girl.

"Hi Fujioka-san. Do you mind if we eat lunch with you?"

Haruhi just smiled at her. "Of course not, and you can just call me Haruhi."

"Ok Haru-chan!" Tenshi chimed.

"I didn't say you could call me that!" she snapped, a vein popping on her head. Tenshi didn't seem fazed, as he just opened up his lunch and began to eat. Both girls hung their heads. "Great, he's as bad as Senpai." Haruhi mumbled.

Hotaru was opening up her own lunch. "Senpai?"

"Suoh Tamaki, an upper classman. He's also the son of this school board's chairman."

"Wow, really? You actually know someone that important?" Tenshi asked

Haruhi seemed to acquire a disgusted look on her face. "Important?" Tenshi looked at her confused, but then decided to go back to eating.

"So Haruhi-san, why are you here alone? I thought those other twins were your friends." Hotaru asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Not really, and I don't like noisy places." she answered taking a sip of her soda. Hotaru understood what she meant and quietly went back to eating her own food. By now Tenshi was done and was staring out the window at the front court in awe once again. Turning around he saw his sister and Haruhi start up another conversation. Something or other about bento boxes. Whilst they were occupied, the violet eyed boy decided to slip out and wonder the halls for the remainder of lunch.

The halls weren't as crowded as they were in the morning. A couple of students here and there stood chatting idly away. A few boys he had in his earlier classes nodded to him or said hi. Other then them though, he was pretty much ignored. That was until what looked like a little kid ran into him from behind. Seeing as he was in a daze, Tenshi immediately tripped over his own feet and fell face first onto the marble ground. The little blonde kid behind him managed to stay standing but was in complete surprise.

Then in a childish cute voice called out "Gomen! I didn't see you!" Tenshi grumbled and sat up, rubbing his red forehead.

"It's ok. I'm fine...I think." the kid ran around in front of him and offered a hand . . . though it really didn't provide much help seeing as Tenshi was twice as big as him. Still he took it and rose back up.

"Oi Tenshi!" turning the two saw the twins.

"Oh hey!" Tenshi cried, completely forgetting he was in pain. Another, much taller kid came up behind them and looked to the child.

"Mitsukuni are you hurt?" he asked in a deep, yet soft voice.

The little boy just shook his head and smiled. "Nope! He was soft, so I'm ok."

"I'm glad I helped." Tenshi said, his eyebrow twitching slightly. It was then he noticed the kid was wearing the same uniform as he was. . . so that meant . . . "you snuck into the school?"

There was a moments pause, before the twins burst into hysterical laughter. The blonde just shook his head, still happily smiling. "Nope! I go here. I'm a third year."

Tenshi blinked in confusion. That meant he was in his final year of highschool, but he looked no more then 12. Kaoru and Hikaru put their hands on his shoulder, still chuckling slightly. "Hunny is 18. He's older then us."

"Really?" the violet eyed boy asked, staring at Hunny with big eyes.

"Yeah, the girls love it in our Host Club." Kaoru continued.

"Hunny's childish like personality and looks attract all sorts of customers." Hikaru finished.

Tenshi then looked to them, confused. "What's the Host Club?"

88 After School 88

Violet eyes looked at the bulletin board full of after school activities to sign up for. Hotaru still wasn't sure she wanted to sign up for anything, but it didn't hurt to look. All the clubs seemed rather. . . time consuming though. Perhaps she should wait til she was caught up to start on other things. Sighing she walked away from the board and went in search of her brother. She had last seen him talking to a group of students in their first class. Figures, Tenshi was such a social butterfly, unlike herself. Well, no one was perfect at everything. It was just in Tenshi's nature to draw attention to himself, which at times was a bad thing. Especially when they were fighting. Looking in their last class, she found the room to be empty except for the teacher who was grading papers.

"Oh Tomoe-san, you're still here?" the teacher asked, looking up from his desk.

"Hai Hirosaki-sensei. I was just looking to see if my brother was still here."

Hotaru could visibly see the man's right eyebrow twitch. "Oh him, sorry, the last time I saw him was with a group of students who already went home I believe."

"Arigato." Hotaru said and bowed before leaving. Walking down the long, quiet hallway, she couldn't help but pout a little. Tenshi had forgotten she was here. He was probably half way home by now. Now, glaring at the ground she was thinking of a way to get back at him later for being so airheaded.

'Guess, it can't be helped though.' she thought looking up she realized she was already at her locker. A small note was sticking out of it which she quickly took. If it was a love letter she was going to faint. She sighed when she recognized her brothers hand writing. Pocketing the note, she put in her combination number, and slipped the books she didn't need into the locker. When all was done and she closed it up she then took the note back out.

Hey Taru-chan,  
Meet me in the third music room. Ok. Bye!

Your adorable brother, Tenshi

Hotaru's right eyebrow couldn't help but twitch at the ending. She never really thought of her brother as anything but. . . well, stupid. He did have his "smart" moments, which were rare indeed. And this was definitely not one of them. It was her first day, how was she to know where the third music room was, if there even is one? She never heard of a school having more then two rooms for an elective class. And besides, what could Tenshi possibly want to do in a music room? He only liked playing electric guitar, or drums. She doubted they taught such instruments here.

However she had no choice but to find this mystery room, and see what her brother was up to. Crumbling the note up, she tossed it in the trash and was on her way. Perhaps she could find someone to tell her where this place was. After about 20 minutes of searching however, she was beginning to loose all hope. How big was this school exactly? She as sure she passed by that flight of stairs before. Then again, everything almost looked the exact same. The awe from earlier that morning was replaced with slight annoyance. Sitting on the stairs, she decided to rest for a little while. It would not be pleasant if she wore herself out while no one was around to help.

"Ah, Hotaru-san?" hearing her name, she looked up and saw Haruhi standing in front of her with a bag of groceries looking confused. "Are you ok?"

Hotaru nodded, "hai, just lost. My brother told me to meet him in the third music room. . . but I don't know where that is."

Haruhi's expression suddenly turned blank. Hotaru blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Nani?" she asked.

The brunette's head suddenly fell as she mumbled. "Follow me."

Not really having any other choice, the violet eyed girl rose and walked behind her. Haruhi said nothing as they went, and neither did Hotaru. She was to busy wondering why the other girl's attitude had changed when she mentioned the room. Was there no such room? Or perhaps there was, but it was like of limits or something? She knew it wasn't a prank, for it was in fact Tenshi's hand writing on the note, and she doubted anyone could bully the grin reaper into writing it. Haruhi stopped and Hotaru looked up. Right above the doors they stood at was a sign that read "Music Room 3". So it did exist. Her eyes then averted to Haruhi's hand which pulled the handle down. Soft music was then heard as the door was pushed open and rose petals gracefully danced out.

"Welcome." came the voices of men. The blinding light cleared to reveal a group of six men dressed in doctor outfits. The handsome, tell blonde in the middle outstretched his hand to her, and said in a loving tone, "Welcome, our lovely new patient."

That was when Hotaru turned three shades of red, and fainted.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- And that be all for now. 

_**Tenshi**_- Ah! He killed my sister!

_**Spirit**_-. . . hey, that might work for the beginning of the next chap. Thanks Tenshi. Anyways, Please Review! and tell me what you think about the pairing or no pairing thing. Ja ne

Death


	4. Lets Play Doctor

_**Spirit**_- Sorry, school has started and I'm now a senior. Which means I'm swamped with homework. One of my friends also was visiting from another state for the past two weeks, so I've mostly been hanging out with her as well. 

_**Tenshi**_- but now she found time to write a chapter for you all.

_**Spirit**_- Yep, so I hope you all like it!

It seems Mori is the winner. We shall see how this unfolds. Also Big thanks to those who reviewed, I deeply apologize to you for the wait.

**Chapter 3: Lets Play Doctor**

"AHH! You killed my sister!" Tenshi cried as he rushed over to Hotaru, who was now passed out on the floor.

"Hotaru-san!" Haruhi cried, dropping the bag she was carrying and kneeling next to her new classmate.

The blonde from before gasped and pointed to the tallest member. "Quick Mori! Fetch some water!" he cried. Mori nodded and wordlessly dashed off to get a glass. Hunny rushed over to the other three.

"Is she alright?" he asked, his big brown eyes looking a little sad, and concerned.

"She'll be ok, look she's already waking up." Haruhi pointed out as Hotaru, who was now sitting up with her brothers support began to open her eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked in a soft voice.

"You fainted I'm afraid. Are you ok now?" Haruhi asked.

Hotaru nodded and was suddenly pounced on by Hunny, who happily hugged her. When he looked up little pink flowers seemed to appear around him. "Yay! you're ok!"

"Hunny, get off, the poor girl just woke up." the taller blonde said. Hunny did so, then Tenshi helped her to her feet. Looking around again, she actually recognized a few of the boys there. There was Hikaru and Kaoru from a few of her classes, and she also recognized the one with glasses. He had passed her by in the halls on her way to history and had told her where the class was when she stopped him to ask. Then there was of course Haruhi and Tenshi. The rest were a mystery, though the little one was apparently called "Hunny".

Looking up she then asked, "Um, where am I?"

"You're at the Host Club!" Tenshi chimed, popping out in front of her with a huge smile.

Hotaru became flustered again, "Nani? These places still exist?. . .wait if this was a Host Club. . . then why are you all dressed as doctors?"

"It's for the customers." replied the one with glasses, which he pushed up a little.

The blonde appeared in front of her on one knee and took her hand, "I am Suoh Tamaki, but you may call me Dr. Tamaki if you like." he said flamboyantly.

Hotaru just blinked. "Oh so you're the one Haruhi told me about."

There was a moments pause before Tamaki was suddenly on his feet was stars in his eyes. "Haruhi talks about me?" it was then he began to twirl around as more rose petals and sparkles flew around him. "What has my dear Haruhi said I wonder?"

". . .You're annoying." There was another moments pause. The room was filled with silence, until the twins burst into a fit of laughter as Tamaki huddled up in a nearby corner very gloomy like with a sense of lonely despair hanging about him.

Hotaru blinked several times before turning to the brown haired girl. "You're right, he is like my brother."

"What do you mean?" Tenshi asked in complete confusion.

Both girls turned to him with a look that just screamed 'do you really not get it?' and bluntly said in unison. "You're annoying."

Immediately Tenshi gasped which was soon followed by waterfall like tears. He quickly joined Tamaki in the corner where they began to brood together. A sweat-drop appeared behind everyone's head as they all watched the scene.

"So anyways, why am I here?" Hotaru asked.

Everyone shrugged. "I set you up for a afternoon with the Host Club! So pick a guy any guy!" Tenshi cried, seemingly back to his old hyper, and obviously stupid self.

"...eh?"

"He means you can select any of us," began Kaoru

"As your host for this afternoon." Hikaru finished.

"Nani? I never agreed to this!" Hotaru stated.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You're to shy to talk to boys on your own." Tenshi said putting his two pointer fingers together and looking at her with big watery eyes.

"Demo, this is a Host Club! This is different!" she cried, making her brother shrink back a little.

Haruhi suddenly appeared between the two. "I think he obviously has your best interest at heart Hotaru-san and cares, he just doesn't know how to go about fulfilling these best interests."

Nodding Hotaru let out a small sigh and turned to the other boys. "Ok, but how am I really to decide? I hardly know any of these guys."

A hand softly appeared on her shoulder as Tamaki came up behind her "Well which type do you prefer? The princely type, the intelligent type, the little devil type, the loli-shota type, the wild type, or the natural rookie?" Tamaki had pointed to who was each type, but what confused Hotaru was when he pointed to Haruhi. "Since this your first time, I would highly recommend-"

"I pick Haruhi." she stated without hesitation.

Tamaki paused for a moment, "what?"

"Ha-ru-hi, I pick Haruhi. I don't feel like talking with anyone else."

"A-are you sure? I mean, well." Tamaki said kicking the ground lightly and pushing his index fingers together.

"I'm sure." Hotaru said and grabbed Haruhi's arm to lead her away. Tamaki watched them quietly his face solemn.

Kyoya slipped in behind him scribbling away on his clipboard. "Tamaki other customers have arrived, we need to get started."

"Oh right!"

88888

"Tamaki-kun, you look so professional with the white coat on." a girl who was sitting on one of the red velvet couches said. Tamaki sat in front of her on a chair .

"Why thank you hime. You're looking very well today." it was then he gently cupped her chin and leaned closer to her.

"In fact I think your smile could heal any illness." he said. The girl blushed and seemed to be in heaven.

Other girls who were gathered around the two squealed in delight, awaiting there turn. It was then that Kyoya slipped in behind them and began to present CDs which played lines and sweet nothings by the other members of the club. Eagerly the girls whipped out their purses and began to buy them. Not to far off the twins sat next to each other with their own customers. They sweat-dropped at the sale but soon chose to ignore it, as it did not hold much entertainment for them.

"Hikaru, where did you get those doctor coats?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh well Kyoya supplied them for us. But I'm actually using my own." he explained.

Kaoru then looked at him in surprise. "You mean the one you use for when we play doctor? Demo Hikari, that ones special!" tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked away.

Hikaru immediately caught his chin and turned his head to face him. "I know that Kaoru, demo I wanted to wear it today so that I could remember all those times where you played my patient."

"Hikaru. . ."

Instantly the girls clasped hands and began to squeal.

"Moh, the others sure are having fun." Hunny said peering over the couch to watch the rest of the members. He tried to stand to get a better view but tripped over his coat that was several sizes to big for him. The small blonde toppled over onto the floor, luckily missing the coffee table.

"Hunny-sempai!"

"Are you ok?"

"Mitsukni?" Mori exclaimed, rushing to his side. Hunny sat up rubbing the back of his head as tears welled up in his eyes. The girls were also soon by him.

"Does it hurt badly? Maybe you should go to the nurse." one suggested.

Hunny sniffled, "demo, I'm afraid of the nurse." the girls continued to coo and hug him. One presented a slice of strawberry cake to him and instantly he smiled which earned the girls blushes and whispers of "kawaii"

To all this would seem as just another day at the Host Club, but for some reason Hotaru and Haruhi were not really into it. Haruhi, though had been a member for quite some time now, could still not get used to or understand the logic of all this. And Hotaru, who was very much new, found it all to be as if a very mushy and oddly scripted play was being performed in front of her. It kinda reminded her of Michiru's romance novels. The two sweat-dropped every time a girl would squeal or a very cheesy line was said. By now Tenshi had left to go to his motocross and guitar practice, leaving his still slightly confused and now a little disgusted sister behind.

"Are they always like this?" hotaru asked as she swung her feet back and forth from the doctors table she was sitting on.

Haruhi, who was on a wheely chair nodded. "Yeah, and this isn't even one of there bad days."

"Um, Haruhi-san, how did you end up being a member here? I thought you were a girl." Haruhi turned her attention backed to the violet eyed girl. The expression on her face was clearly one of shock.

"H-how did you know I'm a girl?"

Hotaru blinked innocently and cocked her head. "Isn't it obvious? Oh, well I guess I'm just used to girls who dress like guys. Haruka, one of my adoptive mothers is a tomboy."

"Hotaru-san, please don't tell anyone." Haruhi begged, looking slightly timid.

"I wont, but why must it be kept a secret?"

"Well, it's a long story, but here it goes." she said and began to explain how she came to be a member of the Host Club.

**88End Chap88**

_**Spirit**_- That is all for now.(the line thingy isn't working!) I'm gonna go play KH2!

_**Tenshi**_- Hey, wait you said you wouldn't play it without me!

**_Spirit_**- Then come one! Well Please Review guys! Ja ne

Death


End file.
